The Extraordinary Presidents
by randolph churchill
Summary: There are a lot of Presidents in fiction. So who's in the White House in a world where all of fiction is true? A short description of all the presidents of the United States, from it's birth to it's death.
1. George Washington

**Author's Note:** **This is an attempt to put together a list of all the Presidents who could have served in the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen universe, where all of fiction is true. It will have a short blurb on every president's policies and the events that happen during their time in office and will cover the United States from it's founding to it's abolition. Apart from Washington, Hamilton and Lincoln, I haven't included any real people, although several of the Presidents will be analogous to real people. There will be a list of references every ten chapters, explain all the references. Finally, some of this will contradict parts of the League-Verse after Black Dossier, although nothing particularly major.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please feel free to read and review.**

* * *

1789-1797 George Washington (Independent)

Washington was the first American President and in the opinion of many, the best. Washington had previously served as commander of the American armies during the Revolutionary War, where he had slain hundreds of redcoats single handedly, riding on his giant bald eagle. Washington's rule was wise and noble, as he sought to ensure that the United States would always be a font of liberty in the world and never become too involved in the affairs of other nation. Washington was famously completely unable to lie, which helped him to earn the trust of the American people. Fearful of giving the president too much power, Washington opted to seek only two terms as president. Upon leaving the Presidency, he was carried off to heaven by the goddesses Columbia and Victoria.


	2. Alexander Hamilton

1797 – 1804 Alexander Hamilton (Federalist)

How did a bastard orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Carribean, by providence impoverished, to squalor, grow up to be a hero and a President? That was what many have asked about Hamilton's presidency, both at the time and later on but it is perhaps not too surprising that a man of his talents, influence and magnificent singing voice would rise so high. Hamilton's administration sought to centralise the American government and repair relations with Britain. However, although Hamilton had been narrowly re-elected in 1800, tensions with France and economic troubles had made his administration increasingly unpopular and it is doubtful that his party would have been able to retain power even if Hamilton had not been killed in a dual with Aaron Burr.


	3. Matt Howard

1804-1805 Matt Howard (Federalist)

Howard was unusual among Federalists, being a Virginian instead of a New Englander and a poor farmer instead of an aristocrat. Nevertheless, he was devoted to Federalist principles and spent much of his brief presidency fighting to keep them alive. Unfortunately for him, the party's popularity was still not high, and he would become the first President to lose re-election. The Federalist party had been dealt a blow it never recovered from and it would collapse not long after.


	4. Anthony Anderson

1805-1813 Anthony Anderson (Democratic-Republican)

Anderson was a former minister, who had become the commander of a militia during the Revolutionary War, where he became known for his heroism. Under Anderson, America became an agrarian paradise, with a government that made no attempt to interfere in its citizens lives. Anderson also presided over the beginning of America's great drive of westward settlement, most notably in the famous case of Pittsburgh man Johnny Appleseed, who planted apple trees all over the Ohio territory. However, crisis struck in Anderson's last days in office. Britain launched a devastating invasion, burning down the White House but being unable to capture the Star-Spangled Banner. Although the British were driven off, America would never again be as it was.


	5. Johnny Tremain

1813-1821 Jonathan Tremain (Democratic-Republican)

With the Federalist party gone and America at peace, the Tremain Administration became known as the Era of Good Feelings, where there was little disagreement or conflict within America. Consequently, not all that much happened under Tremain, although he did preside over the Missouri Compromise, the first sign of tensions between North and South over slavery.


	6. Peleg Peshell

1821-1829 Peleg Peshell (Democratic-Republican)

A former banker and Governor of Delaware, Peshell was notoriously corrupt, using public patronage to give rewards to his supporters. Despite this, Peshell was able to win the election of 1824 thanks to having made a corrupt bargain with one of the three other candidates, even though the popular vote had been won by Simon Suggs. This made Peshell even more unpopular and he was effectively a lame duck for the entirety of his second term.


	7. Simon Suggs

1829-1837 Simon Suggs (Democratic)

Captain Simon Suggs was a hero, both of the frontier and of the War of 1812. Suggs was well known of his bravery and wit. Although he had been cheated in 1824, he returned with a vengeance in 1828, winning in a landslide. Suggs sought to reform the American government in order to make it more responsive to the people and to reduce corruption. Suggs would also use military force to secure the freedom of Texas from Mexico. Although long considered one of the greatest presidents, Suggs has become less popular in recent years due to his harsh policies on Native Americans and his defence of slavery.


	8. Ichabod Crane

1837-1841 Ichabod Crane (Democratic)

Before entering politics, Crane had been a schoolteacher in the New York town of Sleepy Hollow, before leaving town under mysterious circumstances. The Panic of 1837 resulted in a financial crisis in the United States and Crane was regarded as having a stiff, patrician attitude which alienated him from his suffering people. This resulted in his defeat in the 1840 presidential election. After leaving the White House, Crane would dedicate his time to battling supernatural threats, eventually being put under a magic sleep until the 21st century.


	9. John ABC Smith

1841-1842 John A.B.C Smith (Whig)

General John Smith had been a great war hero in his day and was still handsome and charismatic, but by the time of his election he was elderly and bedridden. Smith was able to survive only thanks to replacing most of his body with synthetics and by entering a state of hypnosis. Eventually, even that was not enough, and he died in 1842.


	10. Quentin Trembley

1842 – 1845 Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III (Whig)

Quentin Trembley was the most eccentric president, certainly of the 19th century and very possibly of all time. Trembley gave himself several titles of nobility and issued the Depantsification Proclamation, making pants illegal. This eccentricity would lead him into a long feud with Congress but no matter how hard they tried, they were unable to remove him. Despite his eccentricities, Trembley had some positives, as he defended America from giant, man-eating spiders and appointed several babies to the supreme court, assuring that there would be a Whig majority there for a long time to come. Nevertheless, Trembley lost the election of 1844 and subsequently moved to the Oregon territory, where he would found the town of Gravity Falls before going into suspended animation.


	11. References: Parts 1-10

George Washington's exaggerated exploits during the Revolutionary War aren't based upon any work of fiction in particular but rather on the larger than life image that the Founding Fathers have acquired in American culture. Anderson's America as a agrarian paradise is also a reference to the popular image of Thomas Jefferson.

Washington's inability to be dishonest is based upon the popular legend of him and his ascension to heaven comes from the painting, The Apotheosis of Washington.

Alexander Hamilton is, of course, a real person but here he bears a stronger resemblance to his depiction in the musical Hamilton. He's not black though.

Matt Howard is the main character of the 1940 movie, the Howards of Virginia.

Anthony Anderson is from the play and film, The Devil's Disciple.

Johnny Appleseed and his fondness for planting is from the 1948 Disney short Johnny Appleseed, based upon the life of real frontiersman John Chapman.

Britain's inability to capture the Star-Spangled Banner is based upon the song of the same name.

Johnny Tremain is from the novel of the same name.

Peleg Peshell is from the novel, Chronicles of the City of Gotham.

Simon Suggs is from a series of stories, The Adventures of Simon Suggs.

Ichabod Crane is from the novel The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. His turn towards monster hunting and subsequent stint in suspended animation are a reference to the tv series, Sleepy Hollow.

John A.B.C Smith is from Edgar Allen Poe's satirical short story The Man Who Was All Used Up.

Quentin Trembley and his eccentric policies is from Gravity Falls.


	12. Nicholas Van Ryn

1845-1849 Nicholas Van Ryn (Democratic)

Van Ryn's qualifications for becoming president could be summed up as "is not Quentin Trembley". A Dutch patrician, Van Ryn was often accused of lacking the common touch. Nevertheless, his administration started well. He reversed most of Trembley's policies, striking down the Depantsification Proclamation in particular. He also worked to defend America, warring with the omnicidal forces of the Unmaker, prior to it's defeat by Alvin Miller. Ultimately Van Ryn's greatest triumph would sow the seed of his undoing. In the Mexican-American War, America gained vast new territories in the west. However, this meant that the slavery debate would be reopened. Van Ryn had little in the way of strong views on slavery and his ham-fisted attempts at compromise led him to become unpopular with both slaveholders and abolitionists. This worsened Van Ryn's mental health, which had long been poor and led him to descend into paranoia. After being evicted from the White House, he retired to his home in New York.


	13. Grey Holden

1849-1853 Grey Holden (Whig)

Holden was a former riverboat captain, who had had adventures all over the United States prior to the Mexican war. Despite his best hopes, his presidency was dominated by the slavery question. Holden was mildly pro-abolition but was unwilling to push too hard and so the South was always able to block his proposals for gradual, nationwide abolition. However, Holden did successfully defeat an invasion of man-bats from The Moon. Nevertheless, Holden chose not to seek re-election in 1852 and the Whig Party would soon collapse, torn apart by disagreements over slavery.


	14. Jonathan Pride

1853-1857 Jonathan Pride (Democratic)

A former dance teacher from Boston, who had once been kidnapped by pirates, Pride was notable for his love of music and dancing, regularly breaking into spontaneous song and dance numbers. Pride therefore worked hard to ensure that the arts would be well subsided during his time in office. However the defining trait of his administration would prove to be the distinctly unmusical subject of slavery, an issue which was still festering and only growing worse. Pride attempting to compromise, but all his efforts would be in vain. Ultimately he would not be re-nominated in 1856, as Southern Democrats decided that they wanted a President who would vigorously defend their Peculiar Institution.


	15. Russell Moreland

1857-1861 Russell Moreland (Democratic)

A plantation owner from Georgia, Moreland was married to a women from Massachusetts but this by no means meant that he was in any way pro-northern. Moreland was fanatically pro-slavery, believed that America could not survive without it. This severely alienated the northern states, who came to despise Moreland. When a prophecy arose that a black messiah would arise to destroy white rule, Moreland responded by ordering the execution of all boys in New Orleans above the age of ten. During his rule, North-South tensions would often lead to outright violence, most famously in the Raid on Harper's Ferry and the destruction of the Candyland plantation. The last year of his Presidency was further troubled by an outbreak of Russian influenza.


	16. Abraham Lincoln

1861-1865 Abraham Lincoln (Republican)

Lincoln had a long and distinguished record of public service but few were aware of his other career. Ever since his youth, Lincoln had been a vampire hunter, having dedicated his life to their destruction. This had been of the factors influenced him towards a deeply anti-slavery viewpoint,as he had witnessed vampires using the plantation system to cover their feeding. Lincoln's election prompted civil war, as the slave states seceded to form the Confederate States of America. Lincoln never yielded in his desire to destroy the Confederacy, even after his son was murdered by a vampire. Not all of Lincoln's problems related to the war- in 1862, Seattle was left devastated when an experimental drill malfunctioned, killing many and creating several zombies. Despite the South's use of vampire troops, the Union's superior industry made a difference and the Confederacy was soon losing. An attempt was made by time traveling South Africans to end the war in favour of the South but their attempt was foiled by a mysterious "long-haired doctor". The Union was victorious but Lincoln was assassinated by the actor John Wilkes Booth shortly afterwards, together with Vice-President Asa Trenchard. However this was not the end for Lincoln. At the moment of his death, Lincoln was astral projected to Mars where he would eventually becoming a king, ironically becoming an ally of the ex-Confederate John Carter.


	17. Austin Stoneman

1865-1869 Austin Stoneman (Republican)

Secretary of State Austin Stoneman became President in the aftermath of Lincoln and Trenchard's assassinations. Stoneman was a truly Radical Republican who sought to bring true equality between the races. Unfortunately he would constantly face efforts to undermine him. Some within his own party believed he was too extreme and wanted to reconcile with the South. However his most fervent enemies would be southern diehards. The Ku Klux Klan arose and proved virtually impossible for Federal troops to deal with. Strongman was further troubled by the defeat of the USS Abraham Lincoln to the Nautilus, which cast doubt on how effective the military was under him. Ultimately Stoneman was unable to gain the Republican nomination in 1868 and it would be many years before the U.S. would again see a President with such liberal views on race.


	18. Impey Barbicane

1869-1873 Impey Barbicane (Republican)

The President of the Baltimore Gun Club, Barbicane had won the Republican nomination based upon a single issue- The Moon. The huge Gun Club had been discontent since the end of the First American Civil War and a new issue was needed to keep these large numbers of heavily armed people happy. A new project was needed- the construction of a cannon powerful enough to send a projectile to The Moon. With the resources of a nation behind it, the project was successful, resulting in celebration throughout the nation. However America was unable to establish a permanent presence on The Moon, as former Confederates had settled there and allied with the Princess of the Moon. Nevertheless Barbicane managed to achieve another astronomical achievement, as the United States created the first artificial satellite, the Brick Moon. Having achieved what he had intended for the office, Barbicane declined to seek a second term.


	19. Elias Gotobed

1873-1881 Elias Gotobed (Republican)

Gotobed was a long serving Senator, having become famous for his trip to Britain and subsequent commentary on British society. Gotobed was notoriously honest himself but was very bad at dealing with those who were not, leading corruption to rise during his administration. During his time in office, he would create the Secret Service, personally assigning it's first agents, Artemus Gordon and Jim West, who proceeded to battle the former Confederate terrorist Miguelito Loveless. Gotobed narrowly prevailed in the 1876 election against Democratic candidate Rhett Butler but was forced to formally end Reconstruction as part of a backroom deal with the Democrats. During his second term, Gotobed also witnessed a violent conflict in Oregon between French and German settlers.


	20. Abner Dilworthy

1881 Abner Dilworthy (Republican)

Dilworthy had once been a defender of the rights of African-Americans but he sold out as soon as it became politically convenient. Dilworthy had previously been narrowly acquitted of corruption in the sale of land in Tennessee. Deeply corrupt and inept, Dilworthy's brief presidency was ended when he was assassinated by the husband of one of his many mistresses.


	21. Silas Ratcliffe

1881-1885 Silas Ratcliffe (Republican)

Ratcliffe had long been a power to be reckoned with in the Republican Party and now he was President at last. Ratcliffe was strongly tied to business interests and sought to promote them throughout his presidency. His open favouring of businesses interests led to numerous strikes. Some, such as the revolt of the so-called Breadwinners were easily suppressed but others were more successful. In particular, labour activist Larry Locke became a serious thorn in the government's side. The mysterious destruction of Piedmont,Oregon and the strange blight afflicting parts of Massachusetts made his presidency even more troubled. Thanks to a revolt from Republicans against Ratcliffe's corruption,the 1884 election would see a Democrat in the White House for the first time since 1860.


	22. References: Parts 11-22

Nicholas Van Ryn is from the 1946 film Dragonwyck.

The Unmaker and his defeat at the hands of Alvin Miller is from the novel series The Takes of Alvin Maker.

Grey Holden is from the Western tv series Riverboat.

The man-bats from the moon are from the Great Moon Hoax, although they seemed peaceable enough in the original tales.

Jonathan Pride is from the 1936 film, The Dancing Pirate.

Russell Moreland and his northern bride are from the pro-slavery novel, The Planter's Northern Bride. Although he was a heroic figure in the novel, he looks pretty villainous to modern eyes.

The prophecy of a black messiah is from the novel The Mysteries of New Orleans.

The destruction of the Candyland plantation is from the film Django Unchained.

The Russian influenza is from Terry Pratchett's novel Nation.

Lincoln's battles with vampires are from the novel and film Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter.

The drill which devastates Seattle is from Cherie Priest's novel Boneshaker.

The time travel travelling South Africans are from Harry Turtledove's alternate history novel The Guns of the South. They succeed in the original novel but fail here.

The "long haired doctor" is, of course the hero of Doctor Who. Specifically it's the Eighth Doctor, fairly early on.

Asa Trenchard is from the play Our American Cousin.

Lincoln becoming king of Mars is from the animated series Adventure Time.

John Carter is from Edgar Rice Burroughs Barsoom novels.

Austin Stoneman is from the film Birth of a Nation. Much like Moreland, changing values have affected how he comes across - he was originally a villain but he doesn't seem that bad today.

The Nautilus is from 20,000 Leagues Beneath the Sea.

Impey Barbicane and his desire to reach The Moon are from Jules Verne's novel From the Earth to the Moon.

The Princess of The Moon and her fondness for ex-Confederates are from the novel The Princess of The Moon: A Confederate Fairy Story.

The Brick Moon is from the novella of the same name.

Elias Gotobed is from Anthony Trollope's novel The American Senator. Gotobed was intended to comment on the foibles of British society through an outsiders perspective.

Artemus Gordon, Jim West and Dr. Loveless are from the tv series The Wild, Wild West.

Rhett Butler is from the film, Gone With the Wind.

The conflict between French and German settlers in Oregon is from Jules Verne's novel The Begum's Fortune.

Abner Dilworthy is from Mark Twain's satirical novel The Gilded Age.

Silas Ratcliffe is from the novel Democracy: An American Novel.

The Breadwinners are from the novel The Breadwinners : A Social Study.

Larry Locke is from the story Larry Locke, Man of Iron.

The destruction of Piedmont is a reference to The Zombie Survival Guide, where it was secretly overrun by Zombies.

The blight in Massachusetts is from Lovecraft's The Colour Out of Space.


	23. William Le Petomane

**Authors Note: Who will our Trump analogue be? You'll have to wait to find out, although I've definitely got someone in mind.**

* * *

1885-1889 William Le Petomane (Democratic)

Governor Le Petomane had become controversial for appointing a black sheriff to the small town of Rock Ridge, which had gained him a reputation for being favourable to African-Americans. Nevertheless, he was elected and promptly set about attempting to undo decades of Republican economic policies, greatly reducing tariffs. He would also preside over the end of the Indian Wars, with the death of the great chief Tokei-Ito. It was under Le Petomane that the United States first began to undertake large scale investigations of bizarre phenomena, with agents such as Jonah Hex and Brisco County Jr. scouring the west for bizarre phenomena. However, the sensitive nature of these events would ensure that they would remain secret for many years to come. Le Petomane would also oversee the first super soldier programme, creating soldiers who could jump in mid air and survive for a long time without food and light. The United States government fell out with the Baltimore Gun Club, due to their attempt to alter the Earth's axis. A split in the Democratic Party over the Gold Standard led to Le Petomane's defeat in 1888.


	24. James Jason Rogers

1889-1893 James Jason Rogers (Republican)

A former Senator and Civil War general, Rogers was elected under the slogan Rogers For Prosperity. In truth Rogers was a puppet of a cabal of government and business interests, headed by Senator William Paxton. The cabal favoured domestic businesses and their resultant economic policies led to a rise in inflation. Rogers would also see the Indian Wars resume, as the Prophet Jack Wilson united the remaining tribes of the West under the banner of the Ghost Dance and provided blessing which made them temporarily immune to gunfire. The tribes overran much of the West Coast but were ultimately defeated with artillery. Rogers would also repel an invasion from aliens attempting to mine uranium. The corruption and incompetence of the Rogers Administration would lead to it's defeat in 1892. However, the Rogers presidency may have had one positive effect, as some believe that his grandson, Steve Rogers, was partly inspired by his grandfather's shame to become a model of the American ideal.


	25. Zachary Comstock

1893-1897 Zachary Hale Comstock (Democratic)

Zachary "The Prophet" Comstock was a fanatical nationalist and religious fundamentalist, seeking to purify America from what he regarded as satanic, corrupting influences. The resulting anti-corruption campaign was popular but his attempts to make himself an outright dictator and turn America into an authoritarian semi-theocracy were rather less so. Comstock did earn some support for ensuring that The King in Yellow was promptly banned and for presiding over the first American mission to Mars but the Panic of 1893 effectively finished his administration, leading him to lose the Democratic nomination to Matthew Brady. Nevertheless, Comstock was not finished yet- the flying city of Columbia, the greatest pride of his administration would become the new vehicle for his ambitions and he would become an inspiration for American fundamentalists ever since.


	26. Charles Swann

1897-1901 Charles Swann (Republican)

Swann was mainly notable for presiding over a time of turmoil and war. Early on in his presidency,Swann would help to end the short War of 1897, between Britain, France and Russia. Influenced by the yellow journalism of Charles Foster Kane, Swann started the Spanish-American War, in which America was fully established as a great power, gaining direct control over Puerto Rico, the Philippines and the Marianas Islands and turning Cuba into a puppet. During the war, a black nationalist uprising occurred in Texas, which was brutally suppressed. Following the Mollusc invasion of Britain in 1898, Swann sponsored an international counterattack on Mars, led by Thomas Edison. However, the expedition failed when they were grokked by another group of aliens living on Mars. Swann would face another invasion in 1899, as China launched a global uprising against western imperialism. With the aid of Chinese expatriates, the Chinese were briefly able to seize control of California and Oregon, only to be quickly repelled thanks to their long supply lines. A further black uprising in this year was also defeated. A staunchly pro-business president, Swann's re-election resulted in riots by socialists and anarchists. He was assassinated by a deranged Polish immigrant a year later.


	27. Heeza Liar

1901-1909 Heeza Liar (Republican)

Colonel Liar was already well known for his heroic exploits, having had adventures all over the globe and served with distinction in the Spanish-American War. Liar kicked off the Progressive Era with legislation to reduce the power of big business and to provide better protections and working conditions for American workers. Liar would also be involved in the Cavorite fuelled space boom of the early 1900's, although America would still lag behind Britain in terms of space exploration. Liar would also establish diplomatic relations with Erewhon, Intermere and the Land of Oz. Liar was the first President to draw America into the tricky business of European alliances, as he responded to the growing tensions in Europe by tacking a strongly pro-British and Pro-French policy, supporting Britain during the attempted German invasion of 1903 and beating back a German and Chinese invasion during the Airship War.


	28. Charles Foster Kane

1909-1913 Charles Foster Kane (Democratic)

Kane was a businessman and newspaper owner, who had been enormously influential even before he was elected President. Kane was elected primarily thanks to a split within the Republicans, as President Liar unsuccessfully sought a third term. However this does not by any means mean that Kane was a weak or unpopular candidate. As one of the largest newspaper barons in America, Kane had a finger on the pulse of popular opinion, an advantage which he used ruthlessly. In addition, he had an appealing rags-to-riches life story and what he called "having the common touch", although his opponents would describe it as demagoguery. Kane was widely criticised for his support for the rich, a far cry from the progression of Liar. Kane's time in office was a period for strange astronomical events, as a comet passed by the Earth, temporarily making everybody on Earth peaceful, rational and deeply aware of the sheer beauty of the universe and the Earth passed into a belt of poisonous ether, which temporarily rendered the entire human population unconscious. Kane would fail in his bed for re-election thanks to the shocking revelation of his extra-marital affair. Subsequently he would return to his business but eventually drop out of the public eye, dying virtually alone in his enormous estate.


	29. David Israels

1913-1915 David Israels (Republican)

Israels was a progressive reformer and the first Jewish President. His presidency started off well, as he was able to pass several major reforms. However, one particular idiosyncratic belief of his would lead to his downfall- he was an ardent pacifist. Therefore, when the First World War broke out in Europe, Israels completely refused to get involved and even implemented cuts to the U.S. military. Israels persisted with this policy even after the sinking of the Lusitania and even went so far as to send most of the rest of the U.S. navy on a goodwill visit to Turkey shortly afterwards. To many, this didn't so much look like pacifism as outright Pro-German sentiment and Israels was soon being widely and publicly accused of treason. This led to his impeachment trial in 1915, which soon have described as the American Dreyfus Affair, as it resulted in a national wave of Anti-Semitism. Although Israels was impeached by the House, he was not convicted in the Senate. It is almost certain, however that the stress led to his death from a heart attack not long afterwards.


	30. Woodrow Winthrop

1915-1921 Woodrow Winthrop (Republican)

Winthrop was a clear contrast to Israels, being a conservative, pro-war Republican. Immediately upon assuming office, he would begin a huge military buildup, although much of it was initially focused solely on repairing the damage done to the U.S. military by Israels' policies. Therefore, Winthrop decided not to enter the war directly at first, instead merely providing financial support to the Entente powers. Upon entering the war, America faced an invasion from Germany, which occupied New York and Philadelphia, before being defeated at Pittsburgh and subsequently driven off the continent. American troops were sent to France, where they proved to be devastatingly effective. Despite having access to the unusual talents of Die Zwielichthelden and the dark wizard Kemmler, Germany and her allies were forced to surrender in 1918. The resulting Treaty of Versailles left Germany a broken and humiliated nation and outright dismembered Austria-Hungary and the Ottoman Empire. After the war was over, America retreated back into isolationism, having no further involvement in European affairs. The last years of the Winthrop presidency were notable for his interventions in Latin America, backing a coup in Val Verde and occupying San Theodoros and for the legalization of euthanasia.


	31. Philip Dru

1921-1923 Philip Dru (Democratic)

Philip Dru was certainly one of the most radical presidents, although much of his agenda would not be implemented until after he was gone. Dru sought to increase government involvement in the economy and to redistribute wealth to the poorest. His policies faced strong opposition from East Coast plutocrats, who sought to prevent him from succeeding with methods ranging from obstruction to outright armed insurrection. Dru was therefore only able to pass a small amount of his economic agenda. He was more successful with another policy, however: prohibition, a long-time progressive goal was finally implemented under Dru, although the subsequent rise in crime may show that it was not perhaps the best idea. Dru died of a stroke in 1923.


	32. Nathan Whipple

1923-1925 Nathan Whipple (Democratic)

Formerly an obscure businessman from Vermont and a friend and ally of former president Kane, Whipple was a very different figure from Dru. He was a hardline nativist, an opponent of civil rights and an open admirer of Italian dictator Benzino Napaloni. While Dru had been an opponent to big business, Whipple openly embraced it, leading to the infamous Sunday Papers scandal, in which the Whipple Administration was found to have engaged in dodgy dealings with oil baron Daniel Plainview. Between the scandal and Whipple's alienation of numerous ethnic groups, it was no surprise that he would lose the next election.


	33. John P Wintergreen

1925-1929 Jonathan P. Wintergreen (Republican)

Wintergreen's tenure is an odd case of a time being more fondly remembered that the man who ruled. The 1920's is still seen by many as an age of prosperity and glamour, as the economy boomed, and the first talkies entered cinemas, together with the booming animation market dominated by Disney, the first company to be run by a sapient animal. However, Wintergreen tends to be remembered as a hack who's only talent was judging beauty contests. This is perhaps, not entirely fair, as Wintergreen was ahead of his time in recognising that the disturbing reports coming out of New England represented a potentially deadly threat. Nevertheless, it is clear that Wintergreen often made poor choices. He pledged to marry the winner of a beauty contest and then backed out. As she was a distant descendent of Napoleon, this very nearly led to war with France. Wintergreen allowed himself to be drawn into a war with Switzerland after the Swiss criticised American tariffs on cheese. Although the war ended quickly and relatively bloodlessly, it was clear that many were tired of Wintergreen's antics and he was replaced on the 1928 Republican ticket.


	34. References: Parts 21-30

Governor Le Petomane and his appointment of a black sheriff are from the film Blazing Saddles. He was actually tricked into it as part of a plot to hurt the town but the reputation sticks nevertheless.

Chief Tokei-Ito is from the East German Western film, The Sons of Great Bear.

Jonah Hex is from DC Comics and Brisco County Jr. is from the tv show, The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.

The jumping super soldiers are from the video game Jumper.

The attempt by the Baltimore Gun Club to alter the Earth's axis is from Jules Verne's novel, The Purchase of the North Pole.

President James Jason Rogers and Senator William Paxton are from the novel A Western Warwick.

The Ghost Dance was a real movement among Native Americans in the 1890's but it failed to get very far. It gets much further here but still can't overcome America's material advantages.

The uranium mining aliens are from the tv movie, High Plains Invaders.

Steve Rogers is, of course, Marvel Comic's Captain America. I'm imagining that President Rogers' son, Joseph has a falling out with his father that leads him to take up a much lower income lifestyle in Brooklyn.

Zachary Comstock is a villain in the video game Bioshock Infinite. The flying city of Columbia is from the same game.

The King in Yellow is a rather disturbing play from the anthology of the same name and featured in many works of the Cthulhu Mythos. Given it's tendency to drive people insane, censorship is probably the best answer here.

The American Mars expedition is from the novel, Journey to Mars.

Matthew Brady is a failed presidential candidate in the play Inherit The Wind.

Charles Swann is from the novel In Search of Lost Time.

The War of 1897 is from the novel The Great War in England in 1897. The novel is notable for having successfully predicted World War I but being completely wrong about what sides would be taken.

The two black uprisings are from the novels Imperium and The Year 1899.

The Mollusc invasion of Britain is from The War of The Worlds. It was depicted in Volume Two of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.

Thomas Edison's counter-invasion of Mars is from the novel Edison's Conquest of Mars. The aliens who grok them are the Martians from Heinlein's novel Stranger in a Strange Land.

The Chinese invasion attempt is from the novel A Short and Truthful History of the Taking of California and Oregon by the Chinese in the Year 1899.

Riots by socialists and anarchists occurred in the story, The Last President.

Heeza Liar is the star of the animated series of the same name. He was heavily based on Theodore Roosevelt.

Cavorite is from H.G. Wells The First Men in the Moon. The space exploration boom is a reference to the numerous stories about interplanetary travel, which proliferated in this era.

Erewhon and Intermere both come from novels of the same name. The Land of Oz is the land from The Wizard of Oz and sequels.

The attempted German invasion of 1903 is from the novel The Riddle of the Sands.

The Airship War and the German and Chinese invasion are from H.G. Wells The War in the Air.

Charles Foster Kane is the titular character of Citizen Kane.

The comet which improves people is from the H.G. Wells novel In the Days of the Comet. Unlike in the novel, the effects here are not permanent.

The belt of poisonous ether is from Arthur Conan Doyle's The Poison Belt.

President David Israels and his unfortunate fate are from the novel The Impeachment of David Israels.

President Winthrop and his legalisation of euthanasia are from the short story The Repairer of Reputations. His first name isn't mentioned in the story, so I've made it the same as Woodrow Wilson's.

The German invasion of America is from the novel The Conquest of America.

Die Zwielichthelden are the German version of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.

The dark wizard Kemmler is Heinrich Kemmler from The Dresden Files.

Val Verde is a central American nation featured in various 80's action movies.

San Theodoros is a central American nation from The Adventures of Tintin.

Philip Dru and his struggles with the rich are from the novel Philip Dru- Administrator.

Nathan Whipple is from the satirical novel A Cool Million.

Benzino Napaloni is a parody of Benito Mussolini from The Great Dictator.

Shady oil baron Daniel Plainview is from the film There Will be Blood. The Sunday Papers are named in reference to his nemesis, Eli Sunday.

Jonathan P. Wintergreen and the diplomatic incident with France are from the satirical musical Of Thee I Sing.

Disney's founder is, of course a Mr. Michael Mouse. He named his company after a wizard he once knew.

The disturbing reports from New England are a reference to various stories in the Cthulhu Mythos.

The Swiss War is a reference to the musical Strike Up the Band.


	35. Judd Hammond

1929-1933 Judson C. Hammond (Republican)

Initially, it seemed like Hammond was a President well suited to the 1920's. His reputation as a lazy playboy did not seem to be a problem at a time when the country was peaceful and prosperous, and it was expected that there would be very little that the president would actually have to do. Then the Great Depression began. Hammond was perceived as having done nothing to stop the suffering of the Great Depression and the many shantytowns came to be christened Hammondvilles. Hammond did, however defeat a coup attempt by former President Wintergreen. However, after a car accident in 1932, Hammond suddenly had a change in personality. He turned on his business backers and launched a ruthless war of extermination against organised crime, killing gangsters such as Nick Diamond, Enoch Thompson and Meyer Wolfshein. Hammmond's new regime was authoritarian, as he created a national police force and attempted to dissolve Congress. The American public was still unconvinced that Hammond was helping the country and he lost the 1932 election in a landslide. Hammond died almost immediately after leaving the presidency.


	36. Theodore Blair

1933-1937 Theodore K. Blair (Democratic)

Blair was a well-respected politician and intellectual, but his public persona was dry and boring. In an attempt to get around this, he hired a lookalike actor named Peter J. Varney to stand in for him in public speeches. Blair's deception was eventually revealed, to no small embarrassment. Nevertheless, Blair's attempt to alleviate the Depression with his New Deal programme proved both successful and popular. Blair was also able to prevent a fascist coup by the National Revolutionary Army, led by former President Whipple. Blair would face further crises in the form of brief wars with Japan and with the New Aztec Empire of Montezuma III. Blair's presidency would also see the rampage of a giant ape in New York and the invention of the Crookman Process, which turned black men white and virtually eliminated America's African-American population. Oddly enough, this caused a white supremacist backlash, as many feared that this was diluting whiteness. As 1936 approached, Blair's colourless personality left him vulnerable to a populist challenge. Although Governor Willie Stark of Louisiana was assassinated before he could challenge Blair for the Democratic nomination, Blair would ultimately fall to a worse opponent.


	37. Buzz Windrip

1937-1938 Berzelius Windrip (Corporatist)

The uncrowned king of the State of Winnemac, Windrip created his own movement, taking over the remnants of Stark's campaign. Promising to restore the country to greatness and prosperity and give every citizen $5,000 a year, Windrip easily triumphed over Blair and the Republican candidate, Senator Walt Trowbridge. Once in power, with support from fascist and white supremacist groups such as the National Revolutionary Army and the Clan of the Fiery Cross Windrip revealed his fascist programme. He turned America into a dictatorship, banned descent and sent his enemies to concentration camps. Windrip also banned the Crookman Process and restored America's black population to their natural colour. Windrip's economic policy was a failure and discontent quickly grew, with the New Underground resistance movement growing in strength. Windrip's term would also see the rise of a new kind of hero- the first superheroes were born as individuals of extraordinary abilities, realising they could get no justice under Windrip, began to take the law into their own hands, donning masks to ensure that Windrip's secret police wouldn't find them. As his regime began to decay, he was overthrown in a coup led by his Secretary of State, Lee Sarason.


	38. Lee Sarason

1938 Lee Sarason (Corporatist)

Sarason's month long presidency was mainly notable for the Roman style orgies that he held at the White House, as the New Underground continued to grow. Disgusted by Sarason's hedonism, General Dewey Haik overthrew him in a coup.


	39. Dewey Haik

1938 Dewey Haik (Corporatist)

Haik attempted to distract the public with an invasion of Mexico, but the attempt failed. The New Underground staged an uprising and seized control of the Midwest, beginning the Second American Civil War. The war quickly turned in the favour of the rebels- not only did they have military support from Mexico, Canada and Britain, they also had the support of Superman, who laid waste to several Corporatist armies by himself. The Corporatists were able to gain a brief respite when Superman had to leave the battlefield to defeat a second Mollusc invasion in New Jersey, but it was far too late. With Washington D.C. surrounded, Haik attempted to surrender but was overthrown by his henchman, who left the city and vowed to fight on.


	40. Ursus Young

1938 Ursus Young (Corporatist)

Formerly the head of Windrip's secret police, Young was the first president not to lead from Washington D.C. By this stage, his regime only had control over the Deep South and that was largely nominal. In response, Young turned ever more brutal, committing mass executions of supposed enemies using the guillotine. His crumbling regime barely lasted a month.


	41. Jefferson Smith

1938-1945 Jefferson Smith (Democratic)

Senator Smith of Montana had been a tireless opponent of Windrip's regime and had earned a reputation as a tireless defender of American values. It therefore came as no surprise when he was elected as President in the hurried and chaotic emergency election, held in resistance territory during the civil war. Initially Smith focused on healing America from the scars of the last decade, repairing the civil war damage and conducting trials for the remaining Corporatist supporters. However, America could not remain inward focused for long. The Second World War began in 1939 and America was drawn in after the Pearl Harbor attack in 1941. America supported the allies of Britain, the Soviet Union, Themyscira and Atlantis against the Axis of Germany, Italy, Japan, Moronika, Freedonia, Meccania, the Purple Empire and the planet Mongo. To combat the Axis, Smith formed the Justice Society of America, gathering individuals such as Superman, Captain America, Captain Marvel, Wonder Woman, the Human Torch, The Rocketeer and Tom Strong. Although the Axis had unusual help of their own such as the German superhumans Albrecht Krieger and the "Three Battleships", the sorcerers Grindelwald and Kemmler and the Japanese superhuman, The Golden Bat, the allies would be victorious and Hynkel died in his bunker in 1945, after a series of long rants on a variety of subjects. Sadly, Smith would not long outlive him, dying of a stroke in 1945.


	42. Mike Thingmaker

1945-1946 Mike Thingmaker (Democratic/Communist)

Thingmaker had been an opponent of Windrip's regime but in choosing him, Smith had made a rare mistake. Thingmaker had joined the New Underground not out of any desire for freedom but because he was a fervent communist. Thingmaker would end the war by dropping the atom bomb on Japan, hoping to eventually communise them. Thingmaker sought to impose communism on the United States, working to nationalise all industry and change the colours of the flag to red, white and red. In terms of foreign policy, Thingmaker supported the Soviet Union and Britain under Ingsoc and supported them in imposing communist governments in eastern Europe. As Thingmaker's policies led to a libertarian revolt led by John Galt and Andrew Ryan, he was impeached by an ever more alarmed Congress.


	43. Arthur Hockstader

1946-1949 Arthur Hockstader (Democratic)

Arthur "Give 'em hell" Hockstader of Missouri sought to move America away from friendship with communism, beginning the Cold War with the Soviet Union. Hockstader put down the libertarian revolt, which had lost most of it's support after the fall of Thingmaker. Hockstader witnessed the devastation of Terre Haute by a mould bomb planted by surviving Nazis and the crash of a spaceship in Roswell, New Mexico. Going into the 1948 election, a Hockstader victory was widely expected. Instead the Republican candidate, Grant Matthews would triumph. Some have put this down to the two independent campaigns that year, from former President Thingmaker and leading Dixiecrat Jake Featherston. Whatever the reason "Hockstader Defeats Matthew" would become a synonym for journalistic hubris for years to come.


	44. Grant Matthews

1949 – 1953 Grant Matthews (Republican)

Matthews had long been manipulated by a cabal, which included his lover, Kay Thorndyke. However, his time in office would largely be remembered for the wars. Matthews oversaw American entry into the Korean War, under the auspices of the United World Organisation. Although the conflict got off to a good start, it quickly bogged down into a stalemate once China entered the war. Matthews would also face conflicts from much further from home, as he battled the lunar dictator Retik and grudgingly cooperated with the Soviets against the alien Chimera. Matthews would also witness the more peaceful arrival of the alien Klaatu, representing the Citadel Council. With a failing economy, a stalemated war and revelations of his adultery, Matthews lost the 1952 election.


	45. References: Parts 31-40

Judd Hammond and his sudden change in personality and turn to fascism are from Gabriel Over the White House, one of the most unintentionally terrifying films of all time.

President Wintergreen's attempt at making a comeback via coup are from the musical Let 'Em Eat Cake.

Nick Diamond is from Gabriel Over the White, Enoch Thompson is from the tv series Boardwalk Empire and Meyer Wolfshein is from the novel The Great Gatsby.

Theodore Blair and Peter Varney are from the film The Phantom President.

Whipple and his army are from A Cool Million.

The new Aztec Empire is from the pulp comic book Operator No. 5. The war with Japan is a mixture of Operator No.5 and the novel The Great Pacific War.

The giant ape is King Kong. Whether he more resembles his 1933 or 2005 versions is up to the imagination of the reader.

The Crookman Process is from the novel Black No More.

Willie Stark and his assassination are from the novel All the King's Men.

Berzelius Windrip, Lee Sarason, Dewey Haik and Walt Trowbridge are all from the novel It Can't Happen Here.

Winnemac is a fictional state featured in several works by Sinclair Lewis.

The Clan of the Fiery Cross are a thinly veiled take on the Ku Klux Klan, from the Superman radio series.

Superman needs no introduction.

The second Mollusc invasion in New Jersey is a reference to the Orson Welles radio version of The War of the Worlds.

Ursus Young is from Operator No. 5.

Jefferson Smith is the titular character of Mr. Smith Goes to Washington.

Themyscira is from DC Comics. Atlantis is a the underseas version seen in both DC and Marvel Comics.

Moronika is from the Three Stooges film You Nazty Spy!

Freedonia is from the Marx brothers film Duck Soup.

Toran is a fascist nation featured in an early Superman comic.

Meccania is from the novel Meccania) The Super State.

The Purple Empire is a vaguely Asian enemy featured in Operator No.5.

The planet Mongo is from Flash Gordon.

The Justice Society of America is from DC Comics but it's membership is from several sources. Superman, Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel are from DC Comics, Captain America and the Human Torch (not the same as the one in the Fantastic Four) are from Marvel Comics, The Rocketeer is from the film of the same name and Tom Strong is from Alan Moore's comic book.

Albrecht Kreiger is Captain Nazi, the DC Comics supervillain.

The three battleships are Siegmund, Siegfried and Seiglinde, from the comic book Über.

As previously mentioned, Kemmler is Heinrich Kemmler, from the Dresden Files. Grindelwald is Gellert Grindelwald, from Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

The Golden Bat is an early Japanese superhero, possibly the first every superhero.

Adenoid Hynkel is from The Great Dictator. His tendency to go on long rants is a reference to the Hitler Rants meme.

Mike Thingmaker is from the Soviet Mess Mend novels.

Ingsoc are stands for English Socialism, the ideology of The Party in 1984.

The Libertarian revolt led by John Galt is a reference to the events of the novel Atlas Shrugged.

Andrew Ryan is a villain in the first Bioshock game.

Arthur Hockstader is from the film The Best Man.

The mould bomb attack on Terre Haut either is from the film Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid.

It's up to the reader to decide which of the many spaceships that have crashed in Roswell in fiction actually did crash there.

Jake Featherston is from Harry Turtledove's alternate history series Timeline-191, where he becomes the Southern version of Hitler. Here he has to settle for being Strom Thurmond.

Grant Matthews is from the play and film State of the Union .

The United World Organisation is from the 1966 Batman movie. It stands in for the United Nations here.

The lunar dictator Retik is from the serial Radar Men From the Moon.

The Chimera are from the Resistance series of video games.

Klaatu's arrival is from the film The Day the Earth Stood Still. The Citadel Council are an interstellar alliance from the Mass Effect video games.


	46. Merkin Muffley

1953-1959 Merkin Muffley (Democratic)

Illinois Senator Merkin Muffley was widely derided as a liberal egghead but triumphed nevertheless. During the 50's America was a peaceful and prosperous place, with a booming economy. Under the surface, however, there were many conflicts and tensions. The Cold War continued under Muffley and anti-communist paranoia intensified, stoked by demagogic Senator John Iselin. The CIA was hard at work supporting pro-American leaders and removing anti-American leaders, as seen in the coup that replaced King Namor of Atlantis with Arthur Curry. Nuclear war was only very narrowly avoided in the General Ripper Incident. Muffley was also criticised after America lost a war with the Duchy of Grand Fenwick in 1954. The effects of radiation were on clear display during this time. Beginning with the attack of a giant radioactive dinosaur on New York in 1953, America faced numerous deadly mutant animals, including ants, locusts, octopi and even humans. Alien invasions also increased dramatically during the 50's and America faced invasions by Martians, Pod People, Saucer Men, Astron Deltans, Metalunans and Furons. Some alien invaders were subtler, such as the Kanamits, who feigned friendship whilst planning to turn humans into livestock. Muffley would also preside over the Civil Rights Era, as he sought to push forward with providing greater rights to African-Americans in the face of great opposition. Muffley's final years were troubled, as he failed to get his preferred nominee for Secretary of State confirmed and had to battle communist insurgents in Panama and Gorotoland.


	47. John Cassidy

1961-1963 John Trelawney Cassidy (Democratic)

The 1960 election had been chaotic. Firstly, the Democratic candidates for President and Vice-President, Orrin Knox and Ted Jason had been assassinated. Then the Republican Vice-Presidential candidate, Senator Iselin was revealed to be a Soviet agent. This led to the eventual triumph of John Trelawney Cassidy, the first Catholic President. Cassidy's first year in office saw an invasion by a race of alien plants, called Audrey's in the US and Triffids in Britain and the disastrous Bay of Llamas invasion in Cuba. His time in office would also see a resurgence in superheroes, with the formation of the Fantastic Four and the Justice League. Cassidy would make further progress on Civil Rights but would be distracted by the onset of the Cuban Missile Crisis, which had been manipulated by an ex-Nazi mutant. Cassidy also began sending American troops to fight communist insurgents in Sarkhan. Cassidy was assassinated in 1963, supposedly by Lee Harvey Oswald. Many alternative theories have sprung up, arguing that Cassidy was killed by Magneto, the Mafia, the Comedian, a right-wing cabal of war hawks or the Syndicate. Some have even claimed that the fatal shot was fired by an exact duplicate of Cassidy himself. The truth may never be known.


	48. Esker Anderson

1963-1965 Esker Scott Anderson (Democratic)

Anderson's greatest achievement was the Civil Right Act, which finally abolished segregation in the United States. He forced the British to grant independence to the small Polynesian island of Omo Levi, which backfired when cannibals living on the island killed and ate his Vice-President. Anderson would also defeat an invasion of skull faced Martians. For a time in 1964, Anderson was kidnapped and replaced by a Chinese agent, who had been given surgery to become identical to him. Although the agent was defeated and killed, and Anderson rescued, he was traumatised by the experience and avoided seeking a second term in order to recover.


	49. Leslie McCloud

1965 Leslie McCloud (Democratic)

McCloud was notable for being the first female President but not for much else, as she only spent a few months in office. After becoming pregnant, she resigned in order to spend more time with her family.


	50. James Norcroft

1965-1969 James Norcroft (Democratic)

Norcroft was the first metahuman president, having been caught up in a cosmic storm that gave him superpowers. He therefore became the superhero Super President, managing to keep his secret identity through mysterious means. Norcroft would be closely involved with superheroics throughout his tenure, as he spearheaded the Avengers Initiative, which culminated in the Battle of New York. Norcoft would also fight against the planet devouring entity Galactus and the first modern zombie outbreak, in Pennsylvania. He was also president when a descendant of Fantomas tried to cause a civil war in France. However, all of this would be overshadowed by the Sarkhan War. Despite his best efforts, the war carried on, growing ever more unpopular and causing ever more casualties. Matters were not helped by some of the U.S. government's greatest assets, such as Doctor Manhattan and the Avengers refusing to get involved. Ultimately the war would be the destruction of Norcroft's presidency, as he would lose the Democratic nomination to Cassidy's brother, Tim Cassidy.


	51. Max Foster

1969 Max Foster (Independent)

Thanks to Norcroft having reduced the voting age to fourteen, rock star Max Foster was able to win the 1968 election. Immediately upon being elected, Foster imposed a "Hippie Fascist" regime, sending all Americans above a certain age to concentration camps where they were forcibly dosed with LSD. He also withdrew troops from South-East Asia. Together with his right-hand man, California Governor Jerry Brown, Foster created the terrifying Suede-Denim Police. His reign of terror was short, however as he was overthrown in a coup by a coalition of government agencies, including the military, the FBI, the CIA, the Men in Black, SHIELD and the Syndicate. The coalition gave power to the Republican nominee, Trick E. Dixon and had the Supreme Court declare the results of the 1968 election null and void. Foster spent the rest of his life locked up in a black site.


	52. Trick Dixon

1969-1971 Trick E. Dixon (Republican)

Dixon had been the Republican nominee in 1960 and was embittered by his shock defeat, vowing to have revenge on those that snubbed him. Dixon ran a hard right, "law and order" campaign, decrying the counterculture. In office, he arrested all of those that had supported Foster and restarted the war in Sarkhan, starting a devastating bombing campaign. Dixon was also a virulent racist and white supremacist, which led him to oversee a failed scheme to shrink black men's penises. There were, however some upsides to Dixon's presidency. Mankind returned to The Moon for the first time in decades and relations were repaired with Chairman Peng of the People's Republic of China. Dixon was brought down thanks to his tendency to record everything happening in the White House- when asked why he did this, he only responded only that it was necessary in order to stop "those damn freaks that make you forget them". Two teenage girls sought to expose his cruelty to his dog and ended up revealing that Dixon was a member of HYDRA, the so called "Secret Empire". Dixon committed suicide after he was exposed.


	53. Douglass Dilman

1971 – 1973 Douglass Dilman (Democratic)

The first black President, Dilman took power largely by accident. After Dixon died, his Vice-President, Ferris F. Fremont was just as guilty as him and therefore declined to take power and the Speaker of the House died in a freak car accident. As the President Pro Tempore of the Senate, Dilman became President. Much of his term was spent dealing with the remnants of the Secret Empire. Dilman would earn controversy by deporting Anti-Apartheid activist Robert Wheeler to South Africa, which hurt his previously stratospheric ratings with the Black community. Dilman also presided over the Poseidon Disaster. Wary of his perceived lack of legitimacy, Dilman did not seek the 1972 Democratic nomination.


	54. Jordan Lyman

1973 – 1974 Jordan Lyman (Democratic)

Lyman was a noted liberal and a great proponent of reducing tensions with the USSR, finally withdrawing troops from Sarkhan. Lyman would deal with several conspiracies against him, such as the attempt by the Parallax Corporation, a puppet of HYDRA to assassinate him and an attempted coup by his Secretary of Health. After his Press Secretary was infected with Lycanthropy while in Hungary, Lyman was briefly turned into a werewolf. Fortunately, he was cured by Doctor Strange. Lyman would face his greatest challenge when his radical disarmament treaty with the Soviet Union resulted in an attempt by General Winfield Scott to overthrow him in a coup. Lyman defeated the putsch but was assassinated by killer dolphins under the command of one of Scott's retainers.


	55. Lancelot Gilligrass

1974-1977 Lancelot Gilligrass (Democratic)

Gilligrass was notable for having controversially appointed his childhood nanny, Mrs Tibbs as Vice-President. He was largely regarded as a weak figure, dominated by advisors such as Vice-President Tibbs and his special advisor, Chauncey Gardner. Gilligrass was present when his space hotel was attacked by the Vermicious Knids and subsequently led an international effort to exterminate them. Under Gilligrass, Sarkhan fell completely to communism. Gilligrass also witnessed the destruction of the UWO building by a psychotic French police officer and aided Japan in their war against the Silurian Dinosaur Empire. Having never really felt comfortable with the Presidency, Gilligrass did not seek a second term.


	56. References: Parts 41-50

Merkin Muffley is the President in the classic film Dr. Strangelove.

John Iselin is a demagogic Senator and Soviet agent in the novel and film The Manchurian Candidate.

Namor is from Marvel Comics, Arthur Curry Aka Aquaman is from DC Comics. Despite his good work during WWII, the U.S. hasn't forgiven Namor for his pre-war tendency to attack them for no good reason.

The General Ripper Incident ends much more happily here than it did in Dr. Strangelove.

The lost war with Grand Fenwick is from the novel The Mouse That Roared.

The giant radioactive dinosaur attacking New York is the Rhedosaurus from The Beast From 20,00 Fathoms. The giant ants are from Them! The giant locusts are from The Beginning of the End. The giant octopus is from It Came From Beneath the Sea. Giant humans appear in Attack of the 50 Foot Woman and The Amazing Colossal Man.

The Martians are from the 1953 film version of The War of the Worlds. The Pod People are from Invasion of the Body-Snatchers. The Saucer Men are from Invasion of the Saucer Men. The Astron Deltans are from Killers From Space. The Metalunans are from This Island Earth. The Furons are from the video game, Destroy All Humans.

The Kanamits are from the Twilight Zone episode, To Serve Man.

The failed nomination for Secretary of State, the communist insurgencies and the assassination of the Democratic candidates in 1960 are from the novel Advise and Consent and its sequels.

John Trelawney Cassidy is from the novel, Promises to Keep.

The invasion by alien plants is a mixture of the novel Day of the Triffids and the 60's film version of Little Shop of Horrors.

The Bay of Illamas is from the video game Tropico.

The Fantastic Four are from Marvel Comics.

The Justice League are from DC Comics.

The Nazi mutant seeking to cause nuclear war is Sebastian Shaw from X-Men: First Class.

Sarkhan is from the novel The Ugly American. It is very similar to Vietnam.

Magneto is blamed for the assassination of JFK in X-Men: First Class. The Comedian is from Watchmen, which hints that he may be behind the Kennedy assassination. The film JFK claims that Kennedy was assassinated by a right-wing cabal and The X-Files hints that he may have been assassinated by The Syndicate. In Red Dwarf, a time traveling Kennedy ends up assassinating himself.

Esker Scott Anderson is from the Roman a Clef novel The Company.

Omo Levi is from the satirical novel, A Feast of Freedom.

The skull-faced Martians are from the trading card series Mars Attacks.

The President being replaced by a Chinese agent is from the Outer Limits episode The Hundred Days of The Dragon.

Leslie McCloud is from the rather dated comedy film Kisses For My President. So far as I can tell, she was the first female president seen on screen.

James Norcroft is from the animated series Super President.

The Avengers here are a mixture of the versions seen in the comics and in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The Battle of New York is from the latter but happens much earlier here.

Galactus is from Marvel Comics.

The zombie outbreak in Pennsylvania is a reference to the original film, Night of the Living Dead.

The attempt to cause civil war in France is actually a reference to another fanfiction, namely Draco Orwell's The Black Dossier: Volume Two, which is really very good.

Doctor Manhattan is from Watchmen. Here he decides to stay away from human affairs sooner, perhaps because he learned of the many other godlike beings which exist in this universe.

John Cassidy's brother, Tim is also from Promises to Keep.

Max Foster (Frost in the original film) is from the film Wild in the Streets.

An evil Jerry Brown and the Suede-Denim police are a reference to the Dead Kennedys song, California Reich.

The Men in Black are from conspiracy theories and the eponymous film series.

SHIELD are from Marvel Comics.

The Syndicate is from The X-Files.

Trick E. Dixon is from the Philip K. Dick novel Our Gang. Subtly was not his strong suit.

Dixon's plan to shrink black penises is from the film Black Dynamite.

Chairman Peng is the leader of China in the film The Shoes of the Fisherman. He is based upon Mao.

The forgetfulness causing freaks are The Silence from Doctor Who.

HYDRA are from Marvel. The Secret Empire are a splinter of HYDRA, who in one Captain America comic are revealed to be led by the President, in an obvious parallel to the recent events of Watergate.

The attempts of two teenage girls to expose Dixon are from the film Dick.

Ferris F. Fremont is from another Dick novel parodying Nixon, Radio Free Albemuth.

Douglass Dilman is from the novel and film The Man, as are his troubles with a South African activist.

The Poseidon Disaster is from the film The Poseidon Adventure.

Jordan Lyman and the coup attempt against him are from the film Seven Days in May.

The Parallax Corporation are from the film The Parallax View.

The attempted coup by the Secretary of Health is from the film Hail.

The infection of the Press Secretary and President with lycanthropy are from the film The Werewolf of Washington.

The killer dolphins are from the film The Day of the Dolphin.

Lancelot Giligrass, Mrs Tibbs and the Vermicious Knids are from Roald Dahl's Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator.

Chauncey Gardner is Chance The Gardener, from the film Being There.

The psychotic French police officer is Charles Dreyfus, from The Pink Panther Strikes Again.

The Dinosaur Empire is from the anime Getter Robo. Here they are the same as the Silurians from Doctor Who.


	57. David Stevens

1977 David T. Stevens (Democratic)

Stevens was a noted liberal reformer in the vein of Lyman. He narrowly defeated Republican nominee Henry MacNeil in the election of 1976. Stevens' brief presidency was ended by the actions of rogue general Lawrence Dell. Dell had seized several missile silos and threatened to cause nuclear war of certain classified documents relating to the Sarkhan War were not released. Dell was ultimately defeated but Stevens was killed during the crisis.


	58. D Wire Newman

1977-1981 D. Wire Newman (Democratic)

Newman was a liberal Southern Democrat, who presided over a period of national malaise, as America was struck by a stagnating economy. Newman dealt with a variety of crises including the Iranian Hostage Crisis, an attack by killer bees, an attempt by Wadiya to destroy New York and the approach of the rogue planet Gorath, which very nearly destroyed the Earth. Newman earned praise for his successful handling of the Gorath Crisis, as well as his quick response to the omnicidal plans of Hugo Drax. However, trust in Newman was gravely hurt by the revelation that his government had faked the destruction of the spacecraft Capricorn One. Newman also dealt with an outbreak of anti-mutant sentiment following the horrifying rampage of Carrie White in Maine. Late in Newman's term, a fleet carrying refugees from the 12 colonies of Kobol arrived on Earth. Newman lost the 1980 election in a landslide.


	59. Augustus Alvin York

1981 Augustus Alvin York (Republican)

York had been chosen as a compromise candidate, after the Republican convention in Chicago was deadlocked. However, soon after being inaugurated he became obsessed with the "zero factor" of presidents- save for Peshell, every president elected in a year ending in a zero had died in office. York was perpetually afraid of assassination, something not helped by multiple attempts on his life. Ultimately, he chose to escape the zero factor by resigning- making him the first president in over a century not to fall victim to it.


	60. Harrison Chandler

1981 Harrison Chandler (Republican)

Chandler was largely notable for his controversial marriage, as his wife was a former call girl. It is perhaps this that led to his death, as he was assassinated by deranged taxi driver Travis Bickle during a visit to New York. Bickle was known for his hatred of prostitution.


	61. Johnny Cyclops

1981-1986 Johnny Cyclops (Republican)

Formerly an actor and the Governor of California, Cyclops promised "Morning in America", a respite from the crises and instability of the last two decades. Cyclops took a hard-line stance on communists, mutants, aliens, terrorists and other such issues. In response to the crime epidemic of the 1980's, Cyclops would take harsh measures against drug barons like Tony Montana and serial killers like Jason Voorhees. Cyclops also presided over a zombie outbreak in Louisville, conflicts with COBRA and the Decpticons, the spread of the mysterious and addictive Stuff and the Visitor invasion. New York was attacked several times during his presidency, by Gozer the Gozerian, an Aztec deity and a supposed alien invader created by Adrian Veidt. Cyclops got on well with British Prime Minister Joan Carpenter, believing that she shared many of his principles but got on less well with her more liberal successors, Herbert Attwell and Jim Hacker. Cyclops died of a heart attack in 1986, whilst having sex with his Vice-President, Rose Ambrose.


	62. Rose Ambrose

1986 Rose Ambrose (Republican)

Ambrose's first act was to cover up her predecessor's manner of death, as he had been regarded in life as a champion of family values. Ambrose's short time in office was ended when aliens turned humanity's machines sentient and hostile. Ambrose was killed when the presidential limousine deliberately crashed with her inside.


	63. Samuel Tresch

1986-1989 Samuel Tresch (Republican)

The former Governor of Washington, Tresch was a well-known moderate and was highly regarded for his honour and commitment to clean politics. However, this did not stop his administration from being mired in scandal, after CIA agent Jack Ryan discovered that members of his administration had been involved in the drugs trade. Tresch would also deal with a conspiracy by the Director of the FBI, Vernon Tynan who sought to make himself dictator, an invasion by hyper-capitalist aliens and a science project gone wrong which resulted in the world being attacked by hordes of bloodthirsty dinosaurs. Tresch was also President when the Titan was controversially raised in the hope of finding valuable minerals. Although he had opposed the corruption within his administration, Tresch would nevertheless lose the 1988 election.


	64. Robert Fowler

1989-1991 J Robert Fowler (Democratic)

Early on in his presidency, Fowler dealt with the devastating synthetic virus known colloquially as "Captain Trips", which killed many before it was eventually contained. Fowler would also oversee the integration of several thousand Tenctonese refugees into American main event of Fowler's presidency, however was the brief but bloody Third World War. Under the leadership of hardliner Alexander Romanov, the Soviet Union declared war on the West, invading the United States. The war ended with the defeat and destruction of the Soviet Union, but Fowler found himself suffering from significant levels of stress. Following the Gulf War and an attempt by Palestinian terrorists to cause a nuclear war, Fowler would resign.


	65. Roger Durling

1991-1992 Roger Durling (Democratic)

The former Governor of California, Durling sought to curb corruption, jailing oil baron Victor Mattiece after he sought to assassinate members of the Supreme Court. However, Durling was mainly notable for his wars, as Japan was taken over by a militarist regime which forced teenagers to fight to the death and the moderating government in South Africa was overthrown by the violently Pro-Apartheid Karl Vorster. Durling also witnessed the death of half of the world's population at the hands of the alien warlord Thanos, although it was reversed soon afterwards. Durling won both of his wars but was killed when a Japanese plane attacked the State of the Union.


	66. Jack Ryan

1992-1993 Jack Ryan (Independent/Republican)

Ryan had formerly been a CIA agent, who had defended America against numerous fiendish plots. As President, Ryan sought to curb bureaucracy and political infighting, in part by encouraging "regular people" to run for Congress. Ryan fought two wars, firstly against Iran, which briefly conquered Iraq to form the United Islamic Republic and intervening on the side of the Russians in the Russo-Chinese War. Ryan gained the Republican nomination for President in 1992 but lost the subsequent election.


	67. References: Parts 51-60

David T. Stevens and the Montana Missile Crisis are from the film The Twilights Last Gleaming.

D. Wire Newman is the rather Carteresque former president featured in an episode of The West Wing.

The killer bees are from the film The Swarm.

Wadiya is a country very similar to Libya, from the film The Dictator. Their plot to destroy New York is from the novel The Fifth Horseman.

Gorath is from the Japanese film of the same name.

Hugo Drax is the villain of the James Bond film Moonraker.

The Capricorn One is from the film of the same name.

Carrie White is the eponymous character of the novel and film Carrie.

The refugees from the 12 colonies of Kobol are from the original Battlestar Galactica and it's sequel series, Galactica 1980.

Augustus Alvin York is from the novel The Zero Factor.

Harrison Chandler is from the comedy film Amazon Women on the Moon.

Travis Bickle is from the film Taxi Driver.

Johnny Cyclops is a Reagan parody from the miniseries Whoops Apocalypse.

Tony Montana is from the film Scarface.

Jason Voorhees is the main villain of the Friday the 13th film series.

The zombie outbreak in Louisville is from the film Return of the Living Dead.

COBRA is from animated series GI Joe.

The Decepticons are form the animated series The Transformers.

The Stuff is from the film of the same name.

The Visitors are from the tv series V.

Gozer the Gozerian attacks New York in the original Ghostbusters film. The Aztec deity is Q from the film Q: The Winged Serpent. The fake alien invader created by Adrian Veidt appears in Watchmen.

Joan Carpenter is from the novel The Devils Alternative. Jim Hacker is the main character of Yes Minister and it's sequel series, Yes Prime Minister. Herbert Attwell is his predecessor as Prime Minister.

Rose Ambrose is from a 1980's National Lampoon article.

The alien created machine uprising is from the film Maximum Overdrive.

Samuel Tresch is from the tv series Mr. President.

The attempt by Vernan Tynan to make himself dictator is from the novel The R Document.

The invasion by hyper-capitalist aliens is from the film They Live.

The bloodthirsty dinosaurs appears in the trading card series Dinosaur Attacks.

The Titan is from the novel Futility or the Wreck of the Titan. The attempt to raise it is from the film Raise the Titanic.

Presidents Fowler, Durling and Ryan are from the Jack Ryan novel series, as is the nuclear attack by terrorists, the war with Japan, the United Islamic Republic and the Sino-Russian War.

Captain Tripps is from the Stephen King novel The Stand.

The Tenctonese are from the tv series Alien Nation.

Alexander Romanov is from the Red Alert series of video games. World War Three is a mixture of Red Alert and 80's Soviet invasion works , such as Red Dawn, Amerika and Invasion USA.

Victor Mattiece is from the novel The Pelican Brief.

Japan forcing teenagers to fight to the death is a reference to the novel Battle Royale.

Karl Vorster and the war with South Africa are from the novel Vortex.

Thanos is from Marvel.


End file.
